


Unforgettable

by MarOfTheSeas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarOfTheSeas/pseuds/MarOfTheSeas
Summary: Based on the song Unforgettable by Nat King Cole, a song fic written from Keith's point of view for the person he finds unforgettable.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic posted on Ao3. Figured I'd start out with something soft ^_^

_ **Unforgettable, that's what you are** _

With that cocky bravado, he just waltzed into a room. He was unforgettable, in every way. Keith looked up from training to those bright blue eyes, that cinnamon skin and of course that smile, the kind that lights up a room. He forgets for a moment that there is a training bot fighting him and he gets knocked on his backside, the air punched out of his lungs, an audible and frustrated growl coming from the young Red Paladin.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Lance rushes to him, extending a hand before he calls out to the simulator. "End training sequence!"

"M'fine." Keith grumbles, not taking Lance's hand and pushing past him rudely. He wasn't angry, just embarrassed. To Lance however the action is misconstrued and his expression sours.

"I was just trying to help!" The Blue Paladin scoffs, arms crossed as his body language closes from friendliness.

Keith can't be bothered though, his cheeks burning red as he walks out, ignoring the '_Rude_!' that Lance shouts before the doors close behind him.

_ **Unforgettable, though near or far** _

The fleet of Galra has Keith zooming between asteroids in the Black Lion. Black just isn't as fast as Red and while definitely massive for defense he cannot evade the hit how he normally would with Red. He just isn't cut out for this leadership!

"Keith! I've got you!" Lance's voice echoes in his com. Lance has Red now. Lance, who has believed in him despite the want of becoming leader himself. He has stepped up and become his right hand man.

"Thanks Lance." Keith sighed, trying to assess the situation. It isn't easy but his team needs him and Lance is pushing him through. He is near when he needs him but then...

"Aaaah!!" Lance screams as he is hit and Keith panics because he got so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he forgot to back him up and now Lance is in trouble.

Adrenaline pumps through him and with a swift movement of Black's controls, almost as if Shiro himself is helping him propel the large Lion, he is there to destroy the Galra ship that had attacked Lance.

"Lance!" Keith calls through the intercom, hoping he is not injured. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah man. I'm alright. Red is a little shaken up but we're good." Lance sighed, sounding tired.

"The fleet is retreating Paladins!" Coran's voice now echoes and Keith too sighs, however it's in relief. He isn't cut out for this but they need him. With Lance's encouragement, he pushes on.

_ **Like a song of love that clings to me** _   
_ **How the thought of you does things to me** _   
_ **Never before has someone been more** _

Keith leaned his head against the wall of his room as he sat on his bunk. It was dark, save for the dim blue lightining from the castleship. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He could feel the tears stinging, threatening to brim over his eyelids as he realized why he really was doing this, why he was leaving the only group of people he considered his family.

_He loved him. _

While the realization was a relief it also brought him pain, because who would love someone so broken?

He once thought that Shiro and Adam took that pain, that brokeness, away, as they took him in and became his family, but then they fought, separated and Shiro disappeared. Adam couldn't bare the pain of seeing Keith, who reminded him so much of Shiro.

Keith was once again all alone in the world. He searched for the only man who once believed in him, the only role model he had since his father and he found him, again and again but this time Shiro was not the same. They clashed often and Keith no longer felt like his family. He was once again alone.

However when that unforgettable face walked into a room with a soft smile and kind blue eyes his chest tightened and his stomach flipped, making him feel whole again. 

Lance had just come into his room to talk about how he wasn't needed, how now that Shiro was back he would step back.

_"Leave the math to Pidge..."_ Keith had chuckled, loving how Lance smiled after. It made his skin prickly with delight and his cheeks warm. He would not, as a true leader, fail someone as unforgettable as Lance.

He had already been spread thin with the Blade of Marmora, what difference wouldn't make to step down now? They didn't need him now that Shiro was back.

_ **Unforgettable in every way** _   
_ **And forevermore (and forevermore)** _   
_ **That's how you'll stay (that's how you'll stay)** _

"Keith?"

Lance's soft tone could always melt Keith, no matter what the circumstances. They hadn't seen each other in a long time. It was a rare moment when the Blades and Voltron had met up since Keith left.

They were in the castleship and Keith was staring out to the stars from the large glass pane looking out into the universe, his hood up and mask on, hoping no one would would approach him, especially not Lance.

"Yeah?" Keith sighed, turning and revealing himself from under the mask which made Lance smile and laugh a little. That unforgettable laugh and smile that Keith himself could help smile fondly back to.

"Man you're so small compared to all the other Blades." Lance chuckled, walking up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't even come say hey. Are you doing alright?"

Keith couldn't even face him. His skin felt hot under the Marmora suit and his cheeks threatened to redden but he kept his cool. "Just...didn't think it was a big deal." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't miss us?" Lance asked, a frown on his unforgettable face. It made Keith's chest tighten to see it.

"I mean I do but it's a war Lance. What time do we--" Keith was quickly interrupted.

"Don't gimme that Keith. Come on. What's going on? You left so abruptly and now you won't even talk to us. Did we do something wrong?" The former Blue Paladin asked.

Keith took in a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head in response. "No. Not you guys." He answered plainly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Then it's you." Lance answered.

Keith had to admit, he was a bit perplexed by the answer and finally, finally, he looked up to meet Lance's eyes. They had changed. No longer bright and full of confidence but tired and insecure. Lance saw the same look in Keith's own violet irises.

"What are you running away from Keith? I've never known you to run." Lance questioned as his lips thinned into a line, brows furrowing as he looked into the former Red Paladin's eyes intensely for answered.

"I'm not." Keith shook his head, avoiding the gaze once more but Lance was quick and Keith felt like his heart could just stop.

Lance had a hold of Keith's chin, his gaze intense and calculated. There was a seriousness that Keith had never seen before.

"Stop. Running." Lance punctuated before brushing his lips against Keith's. Keith couldn't even enjoy it. The alarms in the castle went off and each team had to report to their respective posts leaving so many questions unanswered. Keith wouldn't see Lance again for two years.

_ **That's why darling, it's incredible** _   
_ **That someone so unforgettable** _   
_ **Thinks that I am unforgettable too** _

The kiss had plagued Keith for two years. He eventually spoke to his mother about it while they waited on the whale's back one night. The pup they had rescued laid on his lap and Keith spoke fondly of everyone, but Krolia noticed there was a specific fondness for a boy named Lance. It was a fondness that she remembered with her late husband, which made her smile. Her son was in love and it sounded like their last encounter suggested that he might have his feelings reciprocated.

To Keith's dismay, this was not the case.

After fighting the man he considered a hero and brother, finding out he had died and had been cloned, after defeating the psychotic Prince of the Galra, after returning home hoping for a respite and hoping to finally talk to Lance about that night, his heart was crushed. Keith watched as Lance and Princess Allura courted and it pained him.

Shiro, who had noticed the look in his dear prodigy's eyes, offered comfort one night overlooking the desert.

They had agreed on a brotherly ride, as Shiro suggested spending time with their loved ones before the arduous battle came to them.

They both leaned against their hover bikes in silence, watching the sun rise.

"I'm sorry about Adam." Keith sighed, looking over at Shiro who seemed to be deep and lost in thought.

"Thank you." Shiro spoke softly. "I should have listened to him Keith. I ruined what would have been my marriage because I wanted to chase my dreams before I--"

"He should have understood." Keith interrupted. "But then again what do I know?" He shrugged. "I'm no good at this myself."

"I should have talked it out with Adam. I should have explained better and compromised. Now I'll never see him again. Don't be like me Keith. Don't stay silent and just--Just don't." Shiro frowned, turning from his bike to face Keith with intensity. "Tell him how you feel."

"W-What are you talking abo--" Keith stuttered, however Shiro had his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Even if he doesn't feel the same, tell him." Shiro advised before pulling him into a hug.

Keith ended up seeing Lance that evening, surprised by his terrible garb which made him almost laugh. He listened to Lance, to his concerns. He took Shiro's advice and told Lance how he felt about him but with a twist. His father always told him:

_'Son, if you love something, ya gotta let it go.'_

Keith loved Lance. He let him go. He was unforgettable, in every way.

_ **No, never before has someone been more** _   
_ **Ooh unforgettable (unforgettable)** _   
_ **In every way (in every way)** _   
_ **And forevermore (and forevermore)** _   
_ **That's how you'll stay (that's how you'll stay)** _

While peace was restored and Keith found a purpose with the Blade his heart was heavy. For years he watched Lance, the boy he once loved, now the man he still loved, mourn Allura, seemingly unable to move on.

Keith empathized. He too, could not move on.

Keith was back on Earth to deliver some things from the Blade to the Garrison. He had paid the others a visit. Shiro and his husband Curtis made him an amazing breakfast. Pidge had shown him everything she and Matt had developed for the Garrison. Hunk made him an amazing lunch. Now that left the farm.

Lance was out on the fields under the sun, collecting juniberries to sell Keith supposed.

He watched from a hill as Lance wiped his brow. It just didn't feel right to go up to him when he knew Lance was deep in thought about Allura. He took a deep breath and was about to turn around when that unforgettable voice called out to him.

Lance had taken off his hat and waved him down with that big bright smile and Keith just melted all over again as if he were some lovestruck teenager.

"Keeeith! Come on down!" Lance continued to call out, running up towards him.

Keith met him half way, walking down the hill. He was surprised by the hug Lance gave him but he returned it, regardless.

"Man look at you!" Lance grinned. "Could you get any more cool, bigger and grizzled?" He laughed.

"I guess?" Keith laughed back. "You doing ok Lance."

"Yeah! Yeah definitely! Been teaching the kids about Altea and whatnot." Lance nodded. "Missed having you around though. You tend to disappear all the time now. You doing ok?"

"Yeah. Just humanitarian work with the Blades." Keith smiled.

The visit was pleasant, catching up on each other's lives and looking back on memories. Eventually the two sat out by the porch of Lance's house as the sun began to set and Keith's smile faded as he remembered he had let Lance go so many years ago.

"Keith." Lance spoke, pulling Keith from his thoughts.

** _That's why darling it's incredible_ **

"Yeah Lance?" Keith answered, looking once more at those unforgettable blue eyes

"Do you remember that one time, back in the castleship?" Lance smiled, looking up at the sky's many changing colors.

"Mmm." Keith once more couldn't look at Lance.

"I told you to stop running." Lance chuckled. "The coward's way out doesn't suit you Keith."

"What are you talking about?" Keith scoffed, acting nonchalantly once more, shrugging his shoulders.

"I kissed you." Lance smirked, that familiar bravado returning to his eyes. It was like Lance was reborn.

_ **That someone so unforgettable** _

Keith didn't even know how to answer. He couldn't deny it or feign the loss of memory. Keith was many things but a liar was not one of them. He swallowed hard and didn't look at Lance. "Yeah, I remember."

"Can I kiss you again?" Lance asked, his hand now over Keith's, holding it gently.

The question floored him. Keith looked up with eyes as large as saucers. He swallowed hard again and Lance scooted a little closer.

"Gonna leave me hangin'?" Lance laughed, brushing back some of Keith's hair behind his ear. "It's ok Keith. I loved her. I really did. But I loved you too. I just, I didn't know where you stood."

Keith had never felt his hands trembled. He held on to his own kneecaps to keep them from shaking more. "I always have." He looked up, closing the gap between them as their lips met in a soft kiss under the unforgettable sky.

_ **Thinks that I am unforgettable too** _

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can follow me on tumblr:  
https://mar-of-the-seas.tumblr.com/  
Or Twitter:  
@Maroftheseas


End file.
